Schezo's cousins
by DWmanga
Summary: Schezo's cousins arrive in Primp Town! They're trying to get along with Satan. (Note that Valentina and Jet are created by the author, and the narrator is Satan)
1. Chapter 1

Schezo's cousins

Chapter 1: Arrival of Valentina and Jet

I will never forget the day Schezo's cousins arrive.

After the the Puyo Puyo 20th anniversary incident, people from my world moved to my castle. We lived in the castle since.

I started my job as a photographer and Schezo's assistant. 2 weeks ago, we just captured 3 dinosaurs, and Schezo's cousins were in the adventure too.

Their arrival happened 2 months ago…

That evening at 7 o'clock, everyone were supposed to be at home and eat dinner, but there was no sign of Suketoudara. We decided to wait for him, as it's necessary that we need to wait until everyone arrived before eating. We waited until someone knocked the door.

" It must be Suketoudara!" cried Draco as she opened the door.

Suketoudara IS there, but he was along with two other people-a girl who was about 13 or 14 and a boy who was shorter than the girl, about the same age.

"IS MY COUSIN HERE?" asked the girl in a fierce voice. She had an angry look on her face.

Schezo walked out from his room. A sunshine smile appeared on his face.

" Valentina! Jet!" he cried happily. He ran and gave the girl and the boy a hug.

The girl and the boy smiled and cried, " Cousin!"

These two were Schezo's cousins-Valentina and Jet.


	2. Chapter 2: Profile of Valentina and Jet

Chapter 2: Profile of Valentina and Jet

Name: Valentina Wegey

Age: 14 (Elder sister, 2 years younger than Schezo)

Height: 163cm

Weight: 50kg

Personality: bold, tomboyish, intelligent, loyal, stubborn, sweet

Appearance: long platinum blonde hair tied into 2 ponytails with pink roses, daisy hairclip, indigo eyes, pale skin, white T-shirt with 2 orange tulip patterns, , mint green backpack, silver belt with sunflower buckle, sapphire blue skirt, red boots with gold buckles.

Favorite food: seafood (especially salmon and shrimp), cheesecake

Favorite music: opera, classical music, rock

Favorite colors: All

Birthday: 14th February (That's why her name is Valentina)

Spells: tulip shoot, poppy aroma, lily trampoline, sunflower dynamite, daisy chain, morning glory cage, sakura rain, lavender shower, rose arrow, pansy umbrella

Hobbies: Gardening, running around

Name: Jet Wegey

Age: 14(Younger brother)

Height: 160 cm

Weight: 48kg

Personality: sporty, shy, intelligent, well-mannered, good-natured, a bit of a crybaby

Appearance: spikey, short platinum blonde hair, mint green bandana, indigo eyes, pale skin, white hood, red Belgian National football Team outfit, yellow socks, black trainers, brown gloves.

Favorite food: pies, wagashi(Japanese sweets)

Favorite music: opera, jazz, disco

Favorite colors: black, red, yellow

Birthday: 14th February

Spells: mercury bubbles, venus golf, earth javelin, mars soccer, jupiter volleyball, saturn boomerang, uranus lane, neptune shuttlecock, pluto dodgeball, moon mask

Hobbies: sports, reading


	3. Chapter 3: Afraid of dragons

Chapter 3: Afraid of dragons

Valentina and Jet are twins. They get along well, and both of them loved to be with Schezo. They were happy to see their cousin, and jumped around until…

"Eek! A dragon!" screamed Jet, pointing to me.

"Who? Me?" I asked. People normally call me "Your Darkness", "Dark Prince", or "Old Man". This is the first time I hear somebody call me a "Dragon"!

"Yes! You! Dragon Man!" cried Valentina in disgust.

I was completely confused and shocked. I admit that I DO look like a dragon, and I can transform into a small dragon as well, but the question is: What so scary about me? There are many dragons and " Dragon People" living in my world!

"Sorry, Satan. They don't want to be mean, but these two are scared of dragons. This is the first time they see people like you…" whispered Schezo to me.

" FIRST TIME?" I cried. Then I collapsed.


	4. Chapter 4: Sister gets along with Satan

Chapter 4: Sister gets along with Satan

"Oh my god!" cried Valentina after dinner.

"What's the problem, Valentina?" asked Schezo.

"Cousin…I need to do my summer holiday homework…but I already forget all the things about the Trigonometric Ratios and Pythagoras Theorem!" shouted Valentina.

Schezo thought for a while, and said, "Sorry, Valentina, but only Satan, the so-called "Dragon Man" can help you," said Schezo.

"What!?" shouted Valentina.

" Come on! Just let Satan help you. He might look strange, but he is a father to all of us, and he's a math genius!" said Schezo.

"…ok." said Valentina reluctantly.

I went to Valentina and helped her with her maths homework.

" If you know how to calculate the gradient of a slope, you'll know how the find out the tangent theta…you want to know if this triangle is a right-angled triangle, right? Then use the Pythagoras Theorem…" I explained to Valentina.

After about 45 minutes, her homework is completed.

"S..Satan?" Valentina asked.

" Yes?" I smiled.

"I'm sorry for being mean. At first I think you look weird, but now…I think you're a genius. Would you forgive me and be my friend?" asked Valentina.

I thought for a while, then I answered, "I will, but I'm not just simply a friend to you,"

" Then what?" asked Valentina.

" A father!" I said.

"Bravo!" cried Valentina, giving me a hug.


	5. Chapter 5: Twin conversation

Chapter 5: Twin conversation

Valentina and Jet were chatting in the bedroom I prepared for them. I was at their bedroom's door, listening to their conversation…

" Satan's nice! He's a big help!" cried Valentina.

"Really? How?" asked Jet.

"Remember our damn teacher giving us such difficult maths homework? He helped me with it!" said Valentina.

"Really? But did he bite you, bite you, or say that you're a piece of junk when you don't understand?" asked Jet.

" Come on! Satan might look strange, but he's a father, much better than ours! Don't reproach him like that!" cried Valentina.

" I'm not reproaching him. I'm just afraid. He looks not only weird, but also a bit fierce. Unlike Draco, who looks beautiful," said Jet.

"Well, I don't think so. It's true that Satan looks stranger than Draco, but still, I appreciate him… hey, why don't you try to be close to Satan? You'll be regret if you don't try to get along with him," said Valentina.

"…I'll try," said Jet.

I felt happy at that moment. At least Jet is willing to try to befriend me. I thought I could never talk to these twins.


	6. Chapter 6: Jet changed his mind

Chapter 6: Jet changed his mind

The next day, Jet was not the one who tried to get close. I was the one who tried to get close.

"Morning, kid," I said. I sat opposite to Jet on the dining table.

"G…good morning," said Jet in a wee little voice. But I can still hear it. I was already satisfied-at least he was willing to talk to me.

After breakfast, Jet went out to the backyard and play soccer. After a few minutes, he kicked the ball hard and it went to the sky. It then fell into my hands.

"E…excuse me, would you mind to pass the ball back?" asked Jet politely and shyly.

I thought this is the chance to befriend him! "Sure!" I said as I kicked the ball. It entered the goal!

"Wow! You play soccer too?" asked Jet.

"I do. I was once in the Puyo soccer team," I smiled.

"Bravo! Wanna play with me?" Jet asked excitedly.

I felt wonderful! He wanted me to join him! "Yes, I do!" I answered with a smile.

Then we played until lunchtime. Jet beat me this time, still I enjoyed the game.

"Satan. There's a request I want you to accept," said Jet.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Please, be my father and football coach," said Jet.

"I will." I smiled. A sunshine smile lit up on Jet's face. Then he gave me a big hug.


	7. Chapter 7: The family dinner

Chapter 7: The family dinner

That day, I really wanted to celebrate that I finally got along with Schezo's cousins. So when Valentina and Jet were out for jogging in the afternoon, I announced:

"In order to celebrate that I get along with Valentina and Jet, I would like to prepare a surprising dinner for them. If anyone want to go with me to buy the ingredients, raise up your hand,"

"Sweet idea! I go with you!" said Suketoudara.

"I'll go too!" said Rulue.

"Wait for me!" said Nasu Grave.

"I'm sure my cousins will like you more. The rest of us will cook the dinner," smiled Schezo.

" Alright. Here's the menu and four of us would be responsible for each course's ingredients. Here's the list," I said to Suketoudra, Rulue and Nasu Grave.

"Ok!" they said.

My list wrote:

Appetizer 1, Greek Salad: 8 tomatoes, 3 red onions, 1 cucumber, 1 pack feta cheese, 1 jar black olives, 1 lemon

Main course, Sashimi: 1 raw salmon fillet,1 raw tuna fillet, 1 pack raw shrimps, 1 raw Japanese amberjack fillet, 1 jar soy sauce, 1 tube wasabi

Beverage, hot lemon tea: 1 box black teabags, 3 lemons

Dessert, apple pie with ice cream: 1 pack pastry, 5 apples, 1 box sugar, 1 jar cinnamon, 1 tub vanilla ice cream

After about an hour, we came back from the supermarket. Luckily we all bought the right things.

"It's already a quarter to five. Better be quick. They'll be back at half past six," said Arle.

At half past five, we finished cooking and tidying. We turned off the lights and hid, just like birthday surprises. We hid until half past six.

At half past six, the twins returned from their jog. Just after they turned on the lights, we came out and shouted, " Surprise!"

The twins opened their mouth wide. They were delighted when they saw the table!

"Seafood!" cried Valentina.

"Pie! With ice cream!" smiled Jet.

Then we started enjoying our dinner. While eating, Jet asked, " Who planned this dinner?" "I do," I answered.

The twins had tears in their eyes. They gave me an even bigger hug. " This is a family dinner prepared just for you," I said


End file.
